If the contrapositive is true, then which other statement must be true logically?
The original conditional statement and its contrapositive are logically equivalent, and the converse and the inverse are logically equivalent. Logically equivalent statements have the same truth-value. Because the contrapositive is true, the original statement is also logically true.